


Royal Pleasantries (Or Not)

by Azeran



Series: AH Boys [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A play off the king's AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan meet at a royal ball. What happens from thereon is a whirlwind of romance, hilarity, and a smidgen of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like RyanxGavin. It really doesn't matter what universe it's in. But the minecraft one is a whole lot of fun, let me tell you!

The ballroom was a whirl of music and color, figures twisting and twirling as their flashy tail coats and jeweled gowns sparkled in the torchlight. Liquors of all variety flowed freely from the pitchers carried by servants through the crowds, and the scent of freshly cooked meat and bread was abundant, wafts of steam rising from the herb dusted loaves, adding to the warmth of the room. Which partially explained why Gavin felt so hot at the collar, sweat rolling down the back of his neck in a tickling bead. Bugger it all, why did he have to be here?!

Oh, right. Because it was high time he settled down with someone decent, according to Griffon. Or, in Geoff's own words, he needed to find someone to 'keep his scrawny ass out of trouble'. It was ridiculous. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much! Gavin didn't need some overbearing knight or hulking warrior looming over his shoulder every second of the day! And he just knew that the ballroom was equally filled with both. His adoptive parents had very specific ideas about the type of partner their son deserved, as well as needed. Either way, getting hitched would mean the end of all his fun, and Gavin wasn't quite ready to give all that up yet. He probably wasn't even going to take the throne for years to come anyway! Until he did, the last thing he needed was some spouse getting in the way.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t exactly a shared opinion. Gavin had been swarmed all evening by different princes, lords, and even the occasional imposing queen, and every single one of them had one goal in common; securing his hand in marriage. It was bloody stifling! His nose was still full of the cloying scent of their perfumes, the ghost of sweaty palms still caressing his waist and hips. And none of them could take a hint that he wanted to be left ALONE! Which, sadly, left Gavin to hide out on the balcony, fingers crossed that nobody would think to look past the heavy velvet drapes to see if he was there. He needed some time alone to think, breathe, wrap his head around all this. Because like it or not, Gavin knew his personal preferences weren’t important here. Geoff and Griffon loved him, but they were more interested in doing what they thought was right, both for him and their lands. An alliance to another powerful kingdom meant not only additional support if Achievia ever went to war, but someone to look out for their only son. Eternal protection.

Gavin scoffed, pursing his lips. “Protection my arse.” A business contract, that’s all this was. One he’d never agreed to in the first place! Well, he wasn’t going to make this easy for them. Not a chance! Maybe Geoff was ok with selling him off to the highest bidder, but Gavin wasn’t going to become any pampered royal’s trophy prince, tucked away in some far off tower while his new husband or wife went off gallivanting across the realms. That just wasn’t fair. He wanted excitement too! Which he wasn’t going to get with any of those dolts in the ballroom, so Gavin was determined to do everything in his power to ensure that if they wanted him, they’d be in for one hell of a chase. Who knows? Maybe he’d even scare everyone off. He could dream.

A warm breeze suddenly washed over him and stained his neck, jarring him from his thoughts. It was completely at odds with the coolness outside, seemingly engulfing the prince from head to toe. The rapid change in temperature made him nauseous, and Gavin gagged, nearly collapsing against the iron railing as he clasped it in his trembling hands and fought the urge to be sick. It made him completely miss the disturbances behind him, velvet parted by a gloved hand and brushed aside, a set of pale blue eyes watching him nearly make a mess of himself. It was so bad Gavin even missed the chuckle of amusement before its owner left the shadows and tapped his shoulder. “You know, it’s not exactly good etiquette to throw up on the first meeting.”

Gavin yelped, jumping away from the rail. He stumbled over his own two feet making the effort, earning another laugh from the man who’d joined him on the balcony. “Bloody hell! Where did you come from?!” His heart was practically leaping out of his chest! It was all Gavin could do to catch his breath and not pass out.

“Ah....inside? Where else? I can hardly appear out of thin air.” The man stepped forward and warily put up his hands, most likely expecting Gavin to fall all over himself again. “You’re Geoffrey’s son, aren’t you? You know, the entire ball’s been wondering where you vanished off to. I’m surprised no one else thought to check out here.” He waited for Gavin to draw a few more steadying breaths before he put his hands down and instead offered a smile, mischief alight in his pale cerulean. “I must say, you’re not what I expected. But then, the invitation didn’t exactly include a picture.” Cocking his head to the side, that sumptuous smile of his deepened at the corners. “What a pity. Geoffrey might have seen a better turnout if it had.”

Heat burned in Gavin’s cheeks. “What are you on about? Invitations never have pictures!” Whoever this man was, he was well off his rocker! No one said things like that. Despite that though, Gavin was a touch intrigued. He couldn’t ever remember seeing this stranger before, not once in all his and Geoff’s journeys throughout the different kingdoms. He had to be a knight from some far off land, or even a prince. The air of royalty was all about him. Gavin could tell; this man wielded power, and he did so comfortably, with little to no effort. Hm...maybe not a prince, but a king? There was a silver circlet nestled in the soft waves of his hair. It was less likely, but still possible. Most kings had wives.

Well, whoever he was, Gavin still couldn’t place his face. “Who are you? You’re not from around here.”

“I can’t imagine what gave it away.” Laughter bubbled up, and the man brushed a hand down the folds of fabric draping him from his waist down. It was clearly expensive, the mark of wealth. Gavin didn’t need to have an eye for fashions to see that the cloth was richly woven and of the highest quality. More unusual though, the way it was folded and held at the man’s shoulder with a jeweled clasp made it look like a...skirt? A toga? He didn’t recognize the style. “It’s called a kilt. They’re fairly popular where I come from,” the stranger teased, breaking Gavin’s train of thought. Extending his arm out, he gave a shallow bow and inclined his head. “My name is James. James Haywood. But you can call me Ryan, your Highness.”

“Ryan.” Right. Gavin still didn’t recognize him. “You’ll be here for the ball then,” he huffed, swiping at a sweaty lock of hair. With Ryan had come all the heat from inside, plus the discomfort of knowing he was yet another result of one of Geoff’s asinine matchmaking attempts. “Well, you’re out of luck. I’ve got no intention of marrying anybody, so you and your fancy kilt can just go back to whatever land it is you came from.” Gavin turned his back on him and pursed his lips, not that he could relax. He could feel Ryan’s eyes on him, the amusement pouring off him in waves. And just when Gavin started to think he might finally reclaim his peace of mind, that the man would leave, go back inside, Ryan dashed his hopes and stood his ground instead. The absolute tosser. Couldn’t he take a hint? “What?” Gavin snapped, whirling on him. “What do you want?! Stop staring at me!”

“My apologies. Am I making you uncomfortable?” Ryan asked with a smirk, coming up beside the younger royal. “But I wasn’t staring at you, your Highness. I was only wondering.”

Dammit, one day Gavin’s curiosity would be the best of him. There was no way he could just leave things at that. “Wondering what?” He waited impatiently for an answer, frustration building up when the man kept his mouth shut, smiling in a wicked way that betrayed his humor. Humor that was rapidly pissing Gavin off. “What’s so funny? You know, it’s right rude not to answer somebody when they’re talking to you!”

“Indeed. But isn’t it also rude to avoid a ball being thrown in your honor? Not to mention its guests?” Shrugging one of those broad shoulders, Ryan met Gavin’s flustered expression with an arched brow, all but daring him to speak. The trouble was, no matter how much Gavin sputtered and squawked, he couldn’t. All of the clever or amusing quips he normally would’ve come up with died on the tip of his tongue, which left him gawking at the man like an idiot, Gavin’s brain running marathons as he tried to catch up with his adversary. Ryan was already three steps ahead too. “Your Highness, you have a whole throng of people that have been eagerly awaiting introductions inside. Keeping them waiting isn’t only rude, it’s...irresponsible! And I would be horribly remiss in my duties if I allowed you to continue on like this.” He held out his hand and waited, all while that brow climbed steadily towards his hairline. “You might as well make reparations with me first. I am here, after all.”

“I.....what?” Wait. Just wait. By all that was holy, what did that even mean?! It took the prince a few long moments of thought before he wrapped his head around it, and by then the whole of his cheeks had taken on a deep red glow over the naturally bronzed tone. Whether it was from irritation, flattery, or the heat, Gavin couldn’t tell. “My name is Gavin. It’s lovely to meet you,” he muttered, reluctantly clasping Ryan’s hand with his own. He didn’t want to give Ryan the satisfaction of being right, particularly after he’d had mocked him, but the man had backed him into a corner! Gavin didn’t have much of a choice. “Shouldn’t you know that already? You knew Geoff’s name.” Gavin paused, then ripped his hand back with an incredulous shout. “And it’s my ball! The name was on the invitation, you tosser! You didn’t need any old introduction!”

“Ah, but to be fair, when did I ever say I didn’t know your name? I was aware of who you were the whole time. You simply jumped to conclusions. Conclusions that were, unfortunately, woefully wrong.” Taking in Gavin’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes, Ryan reclaimed his hand and grazed a kiss across its knuckles, breathing an airy laugh against their tawny skin. “Don’t be too disappointed in yourself. You did manage to introduce yourself without glaring holes into my skull, so there’s that. I’m sure Geoffrey will be thrilled that his only son finally managed to display some sort of manners, however forced they were.”

Gavin was certain that the heat in his face would scorch him alive. Or maybe he was simply wishing for it. It would spare him all this insanity. “Forced my arse! What, did you expect me to be happy about it? You all but roped me into introducing myself, like some boring old coot!” He ripped his hand back and scrubbed it against his trousers, refusing to admit that the sensation had given him some sort of.....thrill. It was probably just adrenaline. “You’re one to talk about manners anyway,” Gavin grumbled. “You think kissing somebody without permission is polite?”

“I kissed you on the hand! It’s a customary greeting in my country, thank you very much. And it’s far less rude than calling someone a mong!” Ryan taunted, pursing his lips in thought. “What is a mong anyway? It sounds made up....crude, even. Hardly the proper language for a prince.”

“Oh stuff it! Like you know anything about propriety. You’re wearing a bloody skirt, for god’s sake!”

“As I’ve already told you, it’s a kilt. Come on now, put some effort in! Surely dressing like a stuffed peacock doesn’t affect your memory.” Ryan clucked his tongue and looked Gavin over from head to toe. The intensity with which he seemed to inspect him made Gavin shiver, though soon enough Ryan was meeting his eyes again. Impossible blue and olive green meshed for several heart racing moments that made Gavin hyper aware of his pulse, the labored stress of his breath coming out in pants. What was his problem?! Why did this tosser make him feel so--so!! Goddammit, he didn’t even know!

Thankfully he didn’t have time to dwell on it. Ryan broke the tension with a smile, his mouth smoothing into an easy line. “You know, I expected a lot from Geoffrey’s son. Some things good, others bad. But you? You surprised me. You’re not at all what I pictured you to be.” He gestured at Gavin, the space between them that continued to ripple with tendrils of heat, and something else. Something inviting. “I’m glad I was wrong. This, you? It’s much better.” Ryan took a step closer, then another, stealing the witty remark Gavin had ready with the smoldering way he drank him in, while clearly still wanting more. What that was, Gavin couldn’t guess. He was honestly afraid to try.

“Uh, thanks?” Gavin liked it better when Ryan was picking on him. This weird flattery was different, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it, except by doing what he did best. Bluster, then flee. “If this is how people flirt in your kingdom, you lot must not get out much. What next? Gonna serenade me under the moonlight? Because I already told you once. Whatever scheme Geoff’s got cooking in that head of his, it’s not happening. I’m not marrying anybody!” Least of all some hand kissing, skirt wearing, devilishly handsome bloke from some far off corner of the world! Wait, devilishly handsome? Where did that come from?! Gah, he needed to get out of here!

“Marriage is the farthest thing from my mind. We like to get to know one another in my country before tying the knot. I--Gavin?” Ryan startled, watching the prince flee past him with wide eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Inside! What’s it look like?” Hearing his name spoken in that husky voice was all the more motivation for Gavin to hightail it out of there. Which was exactly what he did, leaving Ryan with his hasty explanations that he probably didn’t believe. “You were right! I’ve been out here way too long! Everybody’s probably wondering where I ran off to, if Geoff hasn’t already sent out the whole brigade looking for me!” Gavin dashed through the curtains and didn’t look back, Ryan’s shout carrying after him. He wasn’t sure why he was running away, or why he was so panicked, but Gavin wasn’t going to stop and question it. Not now, not ever! Ryan was only in this for one reason, and he wanted no part of it. None!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By proxy, Gavin gets asked something important. He takes it less than well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted by a certain lovely reviewer. That temptation led me to write this, and definitely another chapter that'll hopefully come up soon.

“You can’t be serious! You...you’ve gone mental, that’s what this is! You’re bloody crazy!” Gavin whirled away from his adoptive father in a fit, ready to tear his own hair out in frustration. What the hell was Geoff thinking? It was one thing to consider the kingdom; that he understood. Maybe not appreciated, but he understood! Geoff was the king, and he had to do right by his people. But this? This was insane!! There was no way Gavin was going to sign his life away to that--that-!

“What part of this is crazy? He’s asked for you Gavin. Do you have any idea how important that is?” Geoff sighed, sitting back in his throne. He held a scroll in his left hand, its ribbons untied and trailing lines of vivid scarlet across the parchment. “Look. I’ll be honest with you. I never thought he’d actually show up here. King James,”

“Ryan. He said to call him Ryan,” Gavin muttered, feeling Geoff’s eyes on him. Daring a look over his shoulder, he saw the man cock a brow and immediately regretted speaking. “Shut up Geoffrey. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“I think it does. Like I was saying, I didn’t expect him to come. Jame--Ryan. He’s notorious for never leaving his kingdom. The guy’s practically a recluse. I only really sent him an invitation to be polite. He’s got one of the strongest armies in all the lands, and there’s rumors floating around about him being some sort of sorcerer too. A powerful one.” Frowning at his son, Geoff set the scroll down on the table, where it naturally unfurled to reveal a sprawling script that Gavin automatically knew belonged to the man he’d met the night before. There was just something about it that screamed...well, Ryan. “Gav?”

Gavin flushed, glaring at the inked words. If he could, he’d tear up that stupid scroll and pretend none of this had ever happened. “What? I get it. You want me to play nice with the wizard king.” Pouting, he flopped into a chair and flicked at the roll of parchment. “Must be nice having power. Gets you whatever you want, and you barely have to lift a finger! Everybody else does it for you.”

The creases lining Geoff’s worn, albeit still handsome face deepened, giving him a more haggard appearance. For once, the man looked his age, and Gavin felt the smallest twinge of guilt. “This isn’t about power. You should know that better than anyone. I want you happy.” Reaching across the mahogany tabletop, Geoff clasped his son’s hand. “But I want you safe too. So does Griffon. Your well being is important to us. Whoever you marry, we want it to be someone we know is going to protect you, and treat you right.” Wary, as if he was afraid of Gavin smacking it away, Geoff pulled the scroll close again and tucked it beneath Gavin’s fingers. “What’s wrong with giving him a shot?” 

Lots of things. He was a pain in the arse, for one. Gavin could probably think of several other reasons why Ryan’s fancy little request should be thrown away, but even the thought of that chiseled jaw and flashing blue eyes had a power to rob him of his cleverness. “You could marry me off to any old sorcerer or whatever. It doesn’t have to be him,” Gavin mumbled, rubbing his thumb over a scarlet ribbon. If Geoff noticed the quaver in his voice, or the heat rising to his cheeks, he thankfully kept silent about it. Even after Gavin gave in to both completely, frustrated tears stinging the corner of his eyes. “I don’t want to do this, Geoff. It’s not fair...” 

“I know buddy.” Geoff smiled at him, though his mouth was so tight it seemed more like a pained lash. “Look. Nothing’s been decided yet, alright? Ryan wants to spend more time with you first, before any serious decisions are made. I think that’s pretty damn fair.” 

It was. Still, Gavin sulked. “Ok, fine. But what if it doesn’t work out? What if we don’t hit it off, or if he’s a giant spaff? Will you still make me marry him?” As loath as he was to admit it, that was one of his greatest fears. Geoff and Griffon had true love, complete with all the ups and downs. Gavin wanted that. He didn’t want some stupid marriage of convenience. 

“You really think I’d do that to you?” A haunting shadow took over Geoff’s pale eyes, and he was out of the chair and grabbing Gavin in a tight hug before the prince could so much as blink. “No way in hell. I want you to be happy Gav. You know that, right? I get that you probably don’t understand why I’m doing this now, and I hope you will someday. But I’d never make you marry someone you didn’t love, or at least like. Ok? So don’t worry about it. All I’m asking is for you to give things a chance. Give Ryan a chance.” Leaning back, Geoff smiled weakly and ruffled Gavin’s hair. “And if you still don’t like him after all this, then consider him gone. There’s plenty of other kingdoms. Someone’s bound to like you enough to want to marry your scrawny ass.” 

“...Thanks Geoff.” Maybe? Gavin wasn’t entirely sure. He decided to ignore the backwards compliment though and focus on what Geoff was really saying. If he didn’t like Ryan, he didn’t have to stick with him. That was...a huge relief. “What did he say anyway?” Feeling slightly more exuberant, Gavin unrolled the scroll and held it open, squinting at the script. Ryan was obviously articulate. He didn’t need to be a genius to see that. The letter--message?--was chock full of words Gavin only barely understood, but he finally got the gist of it. “It’s a pretty fancy way to ask someone out to lunch,” Gavin mumbled.

“No kidding. For a guy wearing a skirt, he’s got a way with words. You could do worse.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” There was a lot of truth in that, whether or not he wanted to admit it. And since Geoff was clearly waiting for a proper answer, Gavin decided to roll with things and do as suggested; give it a chance. “If he’s a complete twat, I’m blaming you. You’ll never hear the end of it. I’ll tell Griffon too. She’ll be right pissed at you for mucking things up,” he warned, swiping a quill off the table, plus a fresh sheet of parchment. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Geoff chuckled, watching him scratch out a reply in fresh squid ink. “You’re going to go then?” 

Gavin finished writing, then shoved the paper towards him. “That’s what I said, isn’t it?” It couldn’t hurt. Well, except for his pride, which was still smarting a bit from all of Ryan’s cheeky comments. Gavin kept that to himself though. He’d never live it down if Geoff knew someone had gotten the better of him. “I wonder if he’ll wear another one of those kilt thingies...” 

“Knowing your luck? Probably.” Sealing the parchment closed with a dab of hot wax, Geoff grinned at him. “I guess you’ll find out tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. Tomorrow. Should be swell.” Gavin forced a smile, unconsciously picking at the ribbon that had fallen off Ryan’s invitation. It wound around his fingers and palm like a red string of fate, growing tighter the more and more he played with it. Psh. Stupid cliche. That could only bode poorly for things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan have their lunch. All in all, it goes pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I like writing for this. I like it a LOT. And thank you to everyone who's been reading! I hope you're all enjoying the ride.

“Well. You’re certainly looking better today. Less.....qualmish, at least.” 

Ha. Ryan obviously couldn’t see that his stomach was tying itself into knots then. Because Gavin was most definitely feeling a lot of qualms about this stupid lunch thing. “You’re not very good at this whole charming thing, are you?” Gavin eyed the approaching royal warily, teasing the hem of his emerald tunic in a nervous knot. “You’re making a right mess of things. You do know you’re supposed to be wooing me, yeah?” 

“The thought of that came up once or twice, yes.” With a radiant smile Ryan swung down off his horse and gave the beast’s rump a light pat, sending it off to graze.Which left him and Gavin standing in the grove together, alone. Painfully alone. And the prince couldn’t help but note that his oh so charming escort for the afternoon was, indeed, wearing another one of those bloody kilts of his. He had trousers on underneath it though, and knee high boots that were supple, lightly worn around the heel and toe. So he spent a lot of time on his feet. That was good. Why Gavin was paying so much attention to these little details, he had NO idea. But he really needed to stop. “....Gavin? Gavin, are you alright?” 

“What?” The sound of his name jerked him back to reality, and he was startled to find Ryan somehow closer than before, gazing at him with something akin to concern on his handsome face. “I’m fine! Stop staring at me, you pleb. I just--it....it’s a mite hot out here,” Gavin rushed to explain. Well, at least that was something to explain away the red spreading over his cheeks. That was, until Ryan chuckled and brought his hands out from behind his back. “.......What’s all that.” 

Ryan’s lips gave a twitch, the woven basket in his left hand proffered out to the gawking brunette. “Did you think I invited you out here to enjoy the scenery? It’s lunch.” 

Gavin blinked. “Lunch,” he repeated, not entirely sure he believed what he was saying. And just because he didn’t trust his eyes either, Gavin took the basket and flipped back the lid, pawing through its neatly packed contents. “Chicken, bread....” he pulled out a glass flagon filled to the brim with creamy white liquid. “Milk?” 

“I hope you don’t mind. I don’t drink much,” Ryan explained, sheepishly taking the milk while Gavin kept rifling. He barely noticed he was sitting on the ground before the sensation of grass under his knees was evident, but it didn’t bother him much. No, he was pretty well distracted by the newest assortment of food he’d come across towards the bottom of the basket. It all smelled....familiar. And not familiar as in, he had it last night at the dinner table. It was more like a long lost friend, stuff he hadn’t smelled in years. Gavin slowly reached inside and pulled out the cloth wrapped items that were giving off the warm aromas, confused and feeling something tingly inside his chest. 

“Is this....”

The look on Ryan’s face told him that yes, yes it was. “Geoffrey mentioned that you were adopted when you were young. You’re originally from the north, right? The northern isles? The accent gave it away,” Ryan admitted. While Gavin was stunned senseless, he took one of the parcels and pulled back the cheesecloth cover, baring a pair of still hot pies that Gavin just knew were filled to the brim with savory meats and gravy. “As it happens, the isles are very close to my own kingdom. So I thought, what with our homelands being so close together, some of our cuisine might be similar. Or at least close enough to fool.” 

The butterflies in Gavin’s stomach multiplied, fluttering anxiously. “You made me meat pie?” 

“Well...no, not exactly. I didn’t make them myself. I doubt Geoffrey would’ve appreciate my invading your kitchens any more than I already have,” Ryan laughed. “I asked your cooks to make everything for me. They’re very efficient. But I gave them the recipes from memory, so if something doesn’t taste right, that’s on me.” Taking the basket back, he reached inside-just how bloody big was the thing anyway?-and withdrew what looked to be another one of his kilts, unfolding it into a giant square of plaid fabric that he promptly spread out over the ground. The cloth had the same sumptuous look as the rest of his clothes, but with that worn air to give away its age and use. These weren’t his formal clothes then. This was pure Ryan, everyday Ryan, and Gavin couldn’t help but be slightly intrigued by what he was seeing. In fact...a lot of what Gavin had seen today was pretty interesting. He didn’t want to admit it, but maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Any guy who brought meat pie for him special couldn’t be that awful, right? 

“Ah..Gavin?” Ryan’s husky laughter teased his ears, and the prince near jumped out of his skin when a smooth, lightly calloused hand closed over his wrist, giving it a gentle tug. “I doubt standing all day was on your to-do list. Why don’t you take a seat?” Ryan sat down on the plaid, looking up at Gavin with a smile that highlighted his lovely blue eyes. “I promise, I don’t bite.” 

Well. Maybe he wasn’t so bad, but he was still a bloody tease. “You better well not. That’s the last thing I need,” Gavin mumbled, offering a tiny smile of his own before he took a seat beside Ryan and accepted one of the pies, basking in the fragrant steam wafting slowly off the top. If this was what all of their meetings could be like, then this might not be so bad. Gavin wasn’t any more eager to get married or anything, but this? He could handle this. At least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets a little too gift happy. Gavin has to tell him to tone it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so nauseatingly cute that I'm giving myself cavities. But this is a pain that I enjoy, so my only hope is that you lovely readers are suffering along with me!

He could not handle this. Gavin had never been starved for affection, since Geoff and Griffon both were very loving people, but they were more the physical sort. Hugs and kisses, that kind of stuff. Ryan was the complete opposite. Ever since their lunch, he’d been all but showering Gavin with his own personal brand of affection, which namely meant stuff. Lots and lots of stuff, all conveniently things Gavin loved. Jewel studded rings, a cape trimmed in luxurious fur, books on all of his favorite subjects. Gavin had lost count of how many times a servant had brought him flowers, all from Ryan, and all rare and beautiful. His room had all but turned into a greenhouse, with floral perfume wafting everywhere. It was crazy!

Still, crazy or not, Gavin couldn’t exactly go complaining to Geoff. He’d just take all this as proof that Ryan was the right guy for him, then start arranging for marriage bells. That was the last thing Gavin needed. He wasn’t getting married, no way, no how. Not even to Ryan, despite the man’s obvious efforts to convince him otherwise. Which was clearly what he was doing, right? Why else would he be lavishing all these gifts on him? 

“Gavin?” The husky voice resounded from his doorway, far too familiar now. Steeling himself against the shivers and goosebumps he just knew would appear, Gavin looked over his shoulder, ready to see another fancy gift or two wrapped in some splendid paper with ribbons or bows. But this time, Ryan had only a small sack in his left hand, and.....a teapot? “I hope I’m not interrupting--ah, whatever it was you were doing. But this just now arrived,” Ryan held up the leather bag, smiling in that way that completely disarmed Gavin’s wits. “I wanted to share it with you.” 

“What, a teapot?” The way he said it almost came off mocking, and Gavin almost immediately felt bad when he saw Ryan’s smile falter. Just because he was feeling put out was no reason to take it out on the guy, even if Ryan was technically part of the problem. “Sorry, I’m being an idiot.” Sighing, Gavin waved the other man inside. “Come in, you mong. Don’t just stand there.” 

Ryan hesitated, a furrow marking the space between his brows. “Are you sure? I can come back later, if you’d prefer.” The way his eyes lit up, all hopeful, told Gavin that he really didn’t want to go though. It was bloody endearing, in a way that got his stomach all in knots. “...If you don’t mind my saying so, you seem a little out of sorts. Is everything all right Gavin? Do you want to talk?” 

Yes. No. “I guess so.” Feeling the knot tense the longer he stared, Gavin turned away and fidgeted, hearing Ryan finally step inside and close the door behind him. The soft click might as well have been the lock on his lips coming open, because the words started spilling out like bile, confused and reckless. “You’ve been giving me too much stuff! It’s weird! I know why you’re doing this, but I can’t--I can’t handle it! You’re smothering me!” Gavin gasped for breath, horrified with himself. What had he just said? Oh god, Ryan was going to think he was crazy at this rate. 

“I......well then.” Despite the flabbergasted tone to his voice, Ryan seemed to be handling his outburst rather well. Better than expected, in fact. “Gavin, I had no idea you felt this way. Why didn’t you say anything?” Taking a step towards the prince, he set his newest offerings down on the bed and laid a gentle hand on Gavin’s shoulder, coaxing him into turning around. There was warmth on Ryan’s face, and understanding, no matter how surprised he might be. “It was never my intention to smother you. I only wanted to show you that I was serious about this. About you,” he murmured, slipping his fingers down tan skin in a velvety soft caress. “I know you have to have other suitors. Richer, more powerful ones.” Ryan chanced a laugh, though it sounded less than cheerful. “I suppose this was my attempt to endear you to me before they got you in their clutches.”

Other suitors? Now that would be a nightmare! Gavin could barely deal with one! “Actually, Geoff is pretty well set on you I think,” he mumbled, peeking at Ryan through his lashes. “He’s the one who suggested I give you a chance. Said you had to be alright, if you were really interested in me.” And it didn’t take a genius to see that he was. The gifts were more than enough proof of that. Gavin picked up the little sack Ryan had brought with him, fiddling with its drawstrings. “I don’t have any more suitors.”

“You don’t?” The unabashed excitement that flashed over Ryan’s face was quickly tempered by his usual calm. “I won’t lie and pretend that hearing that doesn’t make me happy. It does. But even if you did, I wouldn’t give up so easily. I’m interested in you, Gavin.” Glancing around the room with its bounty of flowers, Ryan cringed. “Though I clearly went a tad overboard. I see that now. And for that, I apologize profusely. Had I known how you felt, I would’ve backed off, given you space.” As if to drive the point home, he took his hand away and clasped both behind his back, shifting the rest of his body so that there was a gap between the two of them. It was the way he did it that had Gavin staring though. Ryan had never been the nervous sort, yet that was the read he was getting off him now. It was.....weird. Not in the good way either. “I’m sorry. Please, if I ever make you uncomfortable again, tell me.”

Dammit. Gavin knew he shouldn’t feel guilty, yet he did. Unless he was interpreting things wrong, Ryan was just as new to all this as he was. It made sense, with his overzealous need to please. Then there was the fact that he’d gone out of his way to give Gavin things he’d really like. The jewelry was all to his taste, the books catering to his own personal interests and hobbies. That took time, effort. What other suitor would’ve done that? Ryan was different though. He cared, and his interest was real. Really real. But all that didn’t change the fact that he’d taken the gift giving to absurd levels--for which he apologized. Twice. 

“Bloody hell. You’re lovely, you know that Ryan? You’re a lovely, stupid twat.” Gavin bumped shoulders with the older man and looked at the teapot resting all unassuming on his bed. “So what’s that for anyway? Another gift?” 

“In a manner of speaking.” Ryan tapped the little bag still in his grasp. “I couldn’t help but notice that your tables are hopelessly devoid of anything that isn’t liquor, or ground up coffee beans. Maybe that works for Geoffrey, but we’re from the north. Our drinks tend to be a little less stout.” He loosened the drawstrings and the sack fell open, exposing the one thing that almost made Gavin squeal. Tea leaves, and lots of them. The herbs were piled high and smelled delectable, as earthy and appealing as he remembered. “Tea isn’t as common where I’m from as it might be in the isles, but I’ve always been rather fond of it. This is from my own private stores.” Watching Gavin’s face hopefully, Ryan gestured to the teapot. “Would you care for a cup?” 

“You need to ask?” Taking another gulp of air, as if he could fill his lungs with the scent of tea, Gavin hastily grabbed the pot and pushed it at Ryan. “I haven’t had tea in years! Geoff sometimes orders it special, but it’s never that good. They don’t do it right around here.” Gavin poked his fingertip into the herbs, moving them around and delighting in the coarse texture against his skin. This was tea, right and proper. “Ryan, this was real sweet of you.”

“Really? It’s not too much?” 

There was that nervous edge again, dwelling just beneath Ryan’s austere surface. Why hadn’t Gavin noticed sooner? All their teasing aside, they were both pretty much strangers. There were still boundaries to work out, things to decide. So Gavin took the first step, placing the drawstring bag back in Ryan’s hand and squeezing it closed. “It’s not too much,” he promised. “I don’t need you to spoil me or nothing, but the occasional gift or flowers won’t hurt anybody. And I do love tea.” Gavin smiled, bright and surged with relief when Ryan slowly returned it. “Lovely Ryan,” he crooned, coaxing him over to the fireplace. “Want to make us that tea now?”

“..........Sure Gavin.” Ryan shared a truly beatific smile that made Gavin’s heart leap, heat blazing the tips of his ears baby pink. Even after Ryan focused on the tea, not him, his heart still pounded frantically in his chest, leaving Gavin to flounder and catch himself. It wasn’t because of Ryan that this was happening...right? It couldn’t be. He refused to believe it. Maybe he liked the man, enjoyed his company and stuff, but that was it. There was nothing else to consider. Nothing at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan have a chat about customs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! The next chapter might not come out so quickly, since I have some personal (good!) things to take care of, plus a LOT of shifts at work, but I'm hopeful it'll be out soon!

A couple of things changed after that day in his room. Ryan stopped lavishing him with gifts, as promised, which was quite nice. There was the occasional one that showed up on his breakfast plate, though Ryan swore up and down that he had nothing to do with them. Gavin accepted that, because the gifts were always small, like that morning when he came down to the dining hall to find a cup of tea waiting for him, steam still wafting off its mahogany surface. But the waning frequency of presents wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Gavin was finding himself more and more eager to spend time with Ryan, learning whatever he could about the man who was quickly becoming one of his closest companions. 

“So you’re the king of your country,” Gavin chimed, swirling his thumb over the rim of his teacup as he grinned at Ryan, who was sitting across the table and in the process of finishing his own breakfast. “That’s pretty top. Geoff never really said what you were.”

Ryan laughed. “That sounds like Geoffrey. But if he’s really advocating for me to take your hand, he might’ve at least mentioned my title. It’s fairly important.” Passing a plate of fresh scones over to Gavin, he sat back in his chair and grinned at the young prince, affection all but gleaming in his cerulean gaze. “Do you mind? My being a king, that is.” 

“No? Why should I? I knew you were royal. You were wearing a crown the first time we met!” Gavin took a scone and bit into the flaky pastry, butter dripping down his lower lip. He licked it clean and savored the taste in his mouth, smiling messily at the other man. Luckily Ryan didn’t seem to mind. “What’s your kingdom like Ryan? I know you lot love your fancy skirts, but what else? What’s your customs like?”

“Our customs? That’s a rather broad topic,” Ryan teased. “I wouldn’t even know where to start. We have so many.” Gavin whined, forcing the older man to cave as he put his hands up in supplication. “Alright, calm down. There’s one custom of ours you might find humorous.” Leaning forward on his elbows, Ryan glanced around before conspiratorially lowering his voice. “No matter the gender, all pets and owned animals must possess the name......Edgar.”

“What?!” Gavin sputtered. “Edgar? So if you have a cow that’s not a bloke, you still have to call it Edgar?”

“Only their middle name. It’s a long standing tradition,” Ryan explained. “I believe it stems back to one of my ancestors, King Edgar II. He was a bit of a narcissist, with a strange love for animals. Particularly cows. Many say his love was very--ah, unsavory, if you know what I mean.” 

“Aw, Ryan!” Giggling up a storm, Gavin swatted at the air in front of him, as if he could smack Ryan from all the way across the table. “That’s so gross. You lot are a bunch of weirdos.” 

Ryan chuckled, taking a sip from his tea. “You have no idea. But I promise, that’s one of our odder customs. I have another you may enjoy hearing about. It pertains to something you love to poke fun at. My so called fancy skirt. Which is still a kilt, I might add.” His grin spread into a smirk, keeping with his teasing theme. “You see, in my land, it’s tradition for those of royal blood or relatives of the family to don our plaids as a sign of kinship, and as a mark of our station. When we go traveling, we’re required to wear the kilt at all times, or at least to formal functions. That way, we’re clearly marked as a member of the Haywood clan. It’s a sacred honor.”

“That makes sense. A lot more than the Edgar thing anyway.” Gavin smothered a piece of scone in jam and wolfed it down, pondering Ryan’s words. “So what if you adopt someone, like I was? Do they get to wear the kilt too, or is that not allowed?”

“It’s more than allowed. Adopted or not, that person would be family. Just as you are to Geoffrey and Griffon.” Ryan smiled at him, though this time it came across a touch more nervous like. “It’s the same if someone in the royal line marries. Their spouse would be required to wear the plaid, as a sign of their new station within the family.” He leaned back in his chair and eyed what parts of Gavin he could see, his gaze returning back to jungle green eyes after a moment’s pause. “If you don’t mind my saying so Gavin, you’d look lovely in a kilt.” 

“Me?” Amused at the thought, Gavin tossed a few stray crumbs towards him. “Silly Ryan. Why would I ever wear a kilt? I’m not from your kingdom. I’m not even family!” 

“Well, no. You aren’t.” Ryan carefully assessed his next words, wetting his lips. “But....you could be.”

“What are you on about? I--” 

The second the words left his mouth, realization struck. Gavin wasn’t family NOW, but if Geoff and Ryan had their way---he might very well be soon. Geoff had been all but singing Ryan’s praises ever since their lunch went off so smoothly, constantly asking if Gavin liked him, was he happy? He was trying to get a read on things, that much was obvious. Press for an answer. Ryan, on the other hand.....lovely Ryan had kept mostly to himself, his mouth closed up tight whenever the king was around. Only with Gavin did he express those things he was truly interested in, purely honest and always alert, as if he were waiting for something important. What that was, Gavin was beginning to suspect. 

“You’re not serious. Ryan, I.....what?” 

Perhaps Ryan sensed his panic, the cogs in his head rapidly turning, because he was rounding the table in the flash of an eye and clasping Gavin’s slender hand in his own before the prince could even complete a coherent thought. “Gavin, don’t. There’s no reason to do this to yourself. We have time. I’ve been invited to spend another month or so at the castle, and-”

“A month?!” That was it? That wasn’t very long at all. “You lot expect me to make a decision by then? Are you kidding me? I--I can’t! I told you, I don’t want to marry anyone!” Grasping for the slightest glimmer of hope, Gavin pleadingly clutched at Ryan and whined softly. “Ryan, please. You won’t make me do this, right?” 

Ryan frowned. “.....It’s not up to me. Not entirely. I know you dislike the idea Gavin, but we are royalty. Marriage is an imminent part of our lives, whether we like it or not.” His frown slipped into something more serious, not unlike concern, and he reached up with his other hand to cup the side of Gavin’s face. It was the first time he’d been touched like this, especially by Ryan, and a jerky gasp filtered through his lips. “Gavin....you didn’t really expect to get out of all this, did you? Even if it’s not me, Geoffrey would marry you off to someone else. You’re a prince, and the heir to the throne. This was never going to go away.”

Some part of him knew that everything Ryan was saying was true, but Gavin rebelled against it. This was the last thing he wanted to hear, and from Ryan most of all. “You--you’re wrong!” Gavin ripped himself free from the man’s hold and darted out of his seat. Why was this all going to shit now? Why was Ryan mucking everything up, just when they’d started to really get along?? “You don’t know what you’re talking about Ryan!” 

“Gavin, please. Sit down. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Ryan tried to soothe him, but Gavin wasn’t having it. He dodged every attempt Ryan made to grab him, pull him close, until the blond gave up and simply looked at him desperately. “I’m sorry! Alright? This wasn’t how I wanted things to go. I should have known how you’d react. But I didn’t think you were really serious about not wanting to marry. I thought....” Ryan sighed. “I suppose it doesn’t matter what I thought.”

“You’re damn right it doesn’t! Geoff promised! He promised me Ryan,” Gavin cried, a hot sting jabbing the corners of his eyes. “I don’t have to marry anybody I don’t want to! Not if it’s gonna make me unhappy!”

“Unhappy? ....You think I’d make you unhappy?” Just like that, a defensive wall was thrown up between them. Ryan stared at him quietly, all his affection and warmth leeched away and replaced with a crippling sadness that made Gavin such to his stomach. Then Ryan did the one thing he’d never imagined possible. He walked away, silent as the grave, dejection hanging over his shoulders like a cloud. 

“Ryan?” Wait, this--this wasn’t what he’d intended! But it was too late. Ryan was retreating, both emotionally and physically, leaving Gavin alone in the dining hall with nothing but silence and two cups of cold tea as his company. “Ryan.....?” Gavin slumped against the table and anxiously gnawed on his lip, trying to make sense of all this madness. They were having fun! They were talking, and laughing, and then...it got spoiled. Ryan bloody spoiled it all! Or did he? It was hard to make sense of it all. All Gavin knew was that he was alone. More alone than he’d ever felt in a lifetime. And he didn’t like it, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. Sort of anyway.
> 
> ....Na, never mind. We all knew Gavin was a brat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's thought processes take a wild tumble from denial to sheer panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy peeps! Sorry this took so long to put out; real life's been mad hectic lately! But things have quieted down now, so hopefully the next chapter shouldn't be quite as bad a wait.

The sudden lack of Ryan in his life was like a brutal smack to the face. One minute they were chatting it up like best friends, and the next Gavin was left wallowing away the hours alone in his rooms, utterly surrounded by the other man’s tokens of affection. It was bloody miserable. And as if things couldn’t get worse, news of their little tiff had already spread across the castle. He hadn’t exactly talked to Geoff yet about what happened, but the solemn looks were pretty damn telling as to what his opinion on the matter would be. Griffon wasn’t much better; she just constantly acted like she was a breath away from scolding him silly. Which left Gavin to sulk alone, all while he attempted to make right the mess inside his head. 

In retrospect, hiding out in his rooms while he did that wasn’t the smartest decision he’d ever made. Every time he thought he might have reached some sense of clarity, Gavin would glance upon another one of the gifts Ryan had given him, or catch a whiff of sweet, flowery perfume, and his heart would ache something fierce. Then he was right back to square one. For the life of him, he still couldn’t figure out why Ryan had reacted the way he did. Gavin told him from the get go that he wasn’t interested in marriage! What, did he think a few trinkets would change his mind? 

“I don’t get it...” gnawing on the edge of his thumb, the prince stared unseeingly at the floor, confused and irritated, and more than a little upset. Did getting married really mean that much to Ryan? He just couldn’t fathom it. True, what the other man had said DID make sense. Gavin was going to have to get married, whether he liked it or not. It was inevitable. The same could be said for Ryan too though. And he was a king! No doubt the clock was ticking down until he’d start hearing wedding bells. 

Maybe--that could explain all his efforts, all the attention and stuff? Except for one thing. If Ryan was solely interested in finding himself someone to wed, he didn’t have to come all this way. Ryan could have anybody he wanted! He was a bloody ruler of his own nation, no doubt with dozens, maybe even hundreds of women and men alike interested in him! He didn’t have to choose......well, Gavin. Why would he anyway? Their lands weren’t anywhere near each other. Sure, having Geoff as a political ally would be a fair bit of temptation, but was that alone good enough reason for Ryan to go to all this effort? Gavin didn’t think so. But then, if it wasn’t any of that...

Then Ryan was genuinely interested in him. It wasn’t just for show, or power. The man was sticking around because he wanted Gavin as his husband, spouse, whatever. Gavin’s cheeks burned with a pink blush, and he nervously fingered one of the flowers Ryan had brought him, stroking its silken petals. Genuine interest didn’t change the fact that he didn’t want to marry, but it went a long way towards soothing his spirit. If Ryan was that invested in whatever there was between them, then surely he could wait? Give him time to get used to the idea, if he ever would. 

Except he might have already warned him off. The memory of Ryan’s blue eyes shrouding over with misery haunted Gavin, his own words coming back to bite him in the ass. He’d all but told Ryan a life with him would make him miserable. For god’s sake, that was enough to make any man throw in the towel! He wouldn’t be surprised if Ryan decided to leave, never come back to Achievia.

But he wouldn’t. Ryan wouldn’t actually leave. Not after all this. He just wouldn’t! He wasn’t the type of guy to back out of anything. Right? Right. Gavin nodded to himself, picking a rose out of the bouquet nearest him to inhale its airy perfume. So different from the man who’d gifted it, who always smelled of the outdoors and soft wool. What was Ryan doing right now? “Faffing about in his fancy skirt, I bet,” Gavin mumbled to himself, frowning. Unless he really was outdoors, in which case he’d be wearing his more rustic clothes, like what he’d worn on the picnic. They were probably what he traveled in too. It’d make sense, them being more comfortable and all. Not that Ryan needed comfortable clothes, since he wasn’t going anywhere. Nope. Of course he wasn’t. 

Ten seconds went by. Then twenty. Another five later and Gavin was mangling the flower in his hand, petals flying everywhere as he hightailed it out of his room. “Ryan!!! RYAN!! You better still be here, you absolute tosser!!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff is ever the voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do too much angst. Cuteness always wins in my book. And these two have it in SPADES.

The halls dashed by in a blinding whirl of color as Gavin ran through the castle. He bumped into no less than ten different servants, a chambermaid or two, and most embarrassingly a knight decked in full out armor embossed with roses. He at least let the prince go with only a quizzical look, waving off his apologies and stammered explanations with a half smirk before Gavin took off again. Only after he was out of breath and near collapsing did he actually realize: he had no idea where Ryan’s rooms were. And faffing about like a chicken with its head cut off wasn’t really getting him anywhere. Damn. 

With a hearty pout Gavin sulked his way into the dining hall, hoping to see some sign of his potential suitor anywhere. Unfortunately, Ryan was nowhere in sight. But Geoff was at the head of the table, working his way through a plate of carved meat and steaming gravy with a cup of what was most certainly ale to match. Gavin hesitated, fidgeting. He and Geoff hadn’t talked in what seemed like ages, and by no accident. He knew what Geoff was going to say. And he resented the fact that he was right. 

“Geoffrey...” nervousness seeped into his stomach like bile, which was already uncomfortably roiling and hot with shame. Luckily his adopted father was kind enough not to make the quiet last overly long. He simply looked up from his dinner and frowned at the younger royal, which, come to think of it, was far worse. Gavin could deal with a lot of things, but not Geoff’s disappointment. “I’m looking for Ryan,” Gavin hastily explained. “He’s still here, isn’t he? He hasn’t left.” He couldn’t have. 

Geoff’s frown didn’t go away. It got worse, deepening at the corners. “What makes you think that? You rattled him up pretty badly Gav. Didn’t give him much of a reason to stay.” Pushing back his plate and goblet, he perched his forearms on the table and solemnly stared at his son. “So what about him scared you most? The fact that he wanted to marry your scrawny hide, or that he was actually willing to court you like a gentleman for ANOTHER month before asking for your decision?” 

Gavin squirmed under the attention, heat searing his cheeks. “Neither! Both?? I don’t know! It’s bloody complicated! But I’m trying to make things right. Ryan and I, we need to talk. Sort things out.” Worried, he peeked at Geoff from beneath his lashes. “Do you know where he is?” 

“You’re serious. About talking to him,” his adoptive father stressed, seeing the confusion flicker across Gavin’s face. Then the wariness, which Geoff bypassed with a jerky shake of his head. “Don’t pull that on me Gavin. I know you. You don’t get all bent out of shape over nothing.” 

Not about nothing, no. Geoff had that much right. “I do. I want to talk to him,” Gavin mumbled, picking at the flower he’d carried with him from his rooms. A lovely gift from lovely Ryan, though its petals were beginning to lose their luster from all his anxious fiddling. “It was stupid. I yelled at him, Geoff. I said--I said he couldn’t make me happy.” A child’s outrage, spat with the tongue of a young man. God, he’d never been so ashamed of himself. Gavin sniffled, roughly wiping at his cheeks. “I didn’t mean it..” 

“I know buddy. But you know what? I really think he could.” Geoff’s gravely voice gained a velveteen veneer, one Gavin had often heard in his childhood when Geoff wanted to discuss something serious, but not freak him out. It made him feel even more ashamed than before, and positively aching for a good cry. “This is hard on you. I get that. Just keep in mind, it’s hard for Ryan too. He’s completely out of his element here, and he’s already got the pressures of a kingship resting on his shoulders. But instead of letting it eat at him, he’s been doing everything in his power to get you to like him. He’s sincere in all this. That’s a lot more than I can say for any of the others who’ve come sniffing at our doors.” Sighing, Geoff sat back and eyed his son. “He’d do right by you Gav. That’s about all I can ask for.” 

Gavin wished it was that simple. Why couldn’t his stupid brain accept things as easily as Geoff did? All of his thoughts were bleeding out into a nonsensical mess of fear and longing, and Gavin wanted nothing more than to make things right again. He messed up when he lashed out at Ryan, cruelly hurting his feelings. The memory of Ryan’s aghast face when he said all those things had haunted Gavin’s dreams every night since, the foreigner king’s tear swept eyes threatening to drown him in sorrowful visions through his sleep. If nothing else, Gavin couldn’t take the knowledge of what he’d done any longer. He had to atone, show Ryan that he was sorry. “I mucked everything up. He didn’t deserve it.” Wiping at a stray tear that had winded its way down his cheekbone, he smiled sadly at his watchful father. “You think he’ll forgive me Geoff?”

“Hard to say. You were pretty terrible.” Geoff returned his smile, lazily looking over his shoulder. “Why don’t you save yourself the questions, and go find out for yourself?”

Addled though it was, Gavin’s brain caught on far quicker than he did. Slow to react, his eyes lifted from the lounging royal to find another, this one hidden in the shadows of the room’s opposite hall. Gavin might not have even seen him, but for the plaid. Ryan’s plaid, wrapped neatly around hips and thighs, leading up to a torso clad in a somber black tunic. As if its owner were mourning something. Lost opportunities? A romance that could be? “R--Ryan?” 

“......Gavin.” 

Rich like the loam toiled in the fields, or the decadent richness of cocoa, Ryan all but exhaled his name in one long, hopeful sigh. He stepped out from the shadows and smiled with the very same wanting Gavin himself had been feeling for days. It was then that he knew that no matter what became of them, there would always be this moment. And it bespoke of forgiveness. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear.” Ryan waited, then held out his hand, Geoff all but forgotten in lieu of their connection. “Gavin, I....I think we should talk. Just the two of us?” 

“......Yeah.” The space between them seemed nonexistent, despite the slew of troubles and condemnations weighing their chests. Gavin closed it in a second and laid his fingers on Ryan’s wrist, suddenly feeling lighter than he had in days. “Yeah, Rye. You’re right. I think we should.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan (finally) get their act together. Well, they try to anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put up! I hit a real writing block for a while, and this just didn't want to cooperate with me. But, I finally knocked it out, and had a real giggle fest while I was at it. Hopefully you lot like the ending as much as I did! Also, I should note that this was written in part because themontyoum project over on tumblr inspired me. I was gonna write a bit of an original story I had planned, but the freewood force was too strong to resist, and my creative juices were flowing! It seemed like a win win situation for everybody. 
> 
> Enjoy peeps!

Despite their both agreeing to talk, Gavin felt a twinge of nervousness as the door to the library closed behind them, leaving him and Ryan standing at its center amongst all the books and crackle of the fireplace. The room was supposed to be welcoming, a safe and private haven where they could converse in peace, yet all the prince could think about was the intangible wall of tension between the two of them. There were so many things he wanted to say to Ryan...apologies, a plead for forgiveness. The words were right there on the tip of his tongue, just begging to be released. Why was he having so much trouble? 

“Ryan?” Gavin hesitated, biting his lip. After the way he’d behaved, did he really deserve to be so informal? Ryan was owed far more respect than that. “I mean...Your Highness? I-”

“Don’t.” The quiet plead cut him off, emphasized by Ryan’s frown. “Please. Don’t do that. No matter what’s happened between us, don’t mark me solely by my crown. Our titles aren’t what make us who we are.” He turned away from the fireplace and sighed, quietly meeting Gavin’s eyes. There was a mountain of thoughts residing in those blue orbs, their weight crushing, stealing the very air from his lungs. Gavin couldn’t even think about breathing without feeling lightheaded.

“Oh. ....Sorry.” Flustered, he lapsed into silence. Ryan was right. Neither of them were just royalty. Hell, Gavin hadn’t thought about Ryan in terms of his crown for a long time now. It wasn’t important. Well, aside from the obvious. His birthright made him compatible, marriage wise. And there was that dirty little word that had shivers rolling down Gavin’s spine, though at least he didn’t feel nauseous anymore. Baby steps. Now he needed to take the next one and actually talk this madness through. He just needed to make his mouth work! “Ryan...” 

“Wait. Before you say anything else, I have to tell you something.” As if handling something delicate, Ryan approached and gently took the Gavin’s hand, brushing his thumb across tanned knuckles. “I want you to know, I never meant to pressure you into making a decision about us. Clearly you weren’t ready, and I should’ve respected that. My selfishness clouded my judgment. For that, I’m sorry. I promise you, it won’t happen again.” Ryan’s frown slipped away, replacing itself with the very same hopeful smile Gavin had seen before, back with Geoff. “But, if I heard right....you said you wanted to talk?”

There. Perfect! Ryan had all but thrown the opportunity at his feet. “Yeah. I mean, yes! I wanted to.” Gavin looked at Ryan’s hand, the strong touch that warmed him to the core. In the days past he’d felt adrift, lost in the misery of his own mistakes. Gavin had never known such despair in his life. He couldn’t stand the thought of the other man being upset with him, much less the idea that Ryan might actually believe that utter malarkey he’d spouted before. It was sickening. But here, with their hands linked, none of that mattered anymore. One glimpse of those crystal eyes and he’d known the truth; as much as the fear of rejection tormented him, Ryan held hope still. He believed in him. In THEM. That was more than anyone could ask for. Certainly Gavin hadn't expected anything after the way he'd behaved, but Ryan was giving him a chance. “I'm--I'm sorry, Ryan. For everything," Gavin mumbled, closing his fingers in a tentative squeeze. "I treated you bloody awful, when you were only trying to make a point." He bit his lip, anxiously peeking up at the other royal. "And you should know, I.....I was lying, before. When I said you couldn't make me happy? That wasn't true. I think you could. I mean, we could be happy, maybe? If we tried." 

Confusion warred on Ryan’s handsome face, though it ended with the happiest, and most affectionate expression Gavin had ever seen in his life. "I'm glad to hear that. But you don't need to worry about that right now." He smiled and stroked a wayward lock of hair off Gavin’s forehead, kissing the furrowed spot between his brows. “Gavin, it’s fine. I know you’re not thrilled at the prospect of marriage, and I’m not going to press you to make a decision. Not again. Neither will Geoff, for that matter. Until you’re ready, we’ll continue on just like before.” Ryan leaned back, cupping the prince’s flushed cheek. “If you’re alright with that, that is. The decision’s yours.” 

“Like before...” was it really that easy? He couldn't believe it. One shoddy explanation later and Ryan was welcoming him back with open arms, ready to kiss and make up, get back to the string of cozy days together like nothing had happened. "You're serious? You'd put your life on hold again, just for me?" Gavin nuzzled Ryan's palm, turning his face away so as to hide the embarrassed glow making his skin rosy gold. "Ryan, you can't do that. What about your kingdom? Don't you have to get back to it, do your royal duties?"

"That depends. I might have to leave in another month or so, check on things. For the time being though, my council is more than capable of handling anything that comes up. They're a very capable group of individuals." Slipping his fingers up Gavin's wrist, Ryan soothingly massaged the spot where his pulse was going out of control. It must have felt like a hummingbird's heartbeat, frantic and flighty. "Relax. Even if I do have to leave, it'll only be temporary. My kingdom won't fall to ruin the second I cross the border. And besides," he bowed his head and touched tawny flesh in a kiss, tattooing Gavin with his words. "Everyone knows why I'm here. Nobody's eager to see me come back alone. So I'm fairly dedicated to my cause, as long as you continue to have me as a suitor." 

Charming bastard. If Ryan's idea of revenge was getting him to blush, then he was right on track. Gavin couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to. "Of course I'll have you, you dope. Why wouldn't I?" Hiding his love struck smile, Gavin spun away with a laugh and rubbed his wrist. He could still feel where Ryan had kissed him. It felt like the entire heat of the sun was radiating from that one spot. "You sure you'll have me though? I hope you know, you’re getting yourself into a whole world of trouble! I’m a right mess! Just ask Geoffrey. Even on the best of days I’m bound to drive you out of your mind.”

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “If you listen to rumors, I lost it to insanity years ago. I doubt you could do it any more harm.” He followed Gavin's retreating form and touched his shoulder, forcing the prince to turn around and meet his gaze. "Gavin, there isn't a single doubt in my mind that you're the one. Until you make your decision, I'm here to stay. If that means dealing with your erratic questioning, and my own potential descent into madness, then I'll simply have to risk it." Before Gavin could burn to a crisp from delighted mortification, Ryan's attention moved to his right hand. "....Perhaps it's a sign of my declining mental health, but are you holding a flower? Or am I imagining things?" 

"What?" Gavin looked at the bloom in question, which wasn't a figment of Ryan's imagination. "Oh. Right." Sheepish, he held it up to the light. The rose's petals were mangled from his constant worrying, and decay had started to settle in, mutating the tips to a dingy rust color. "You gave me a bunch of them before. They started going off, but I didn't want to toss them out. Nobody's ever given me flowers before," he explained, praying he wouldn't drop dead on the spot. Could you die from embarrassment? Knowing his luck, most likely. 

"I see. Well, I'm not surprised they started to wilt. Without replenishment, it was only a matter of time." Ryan eyed the bloom carefully, cocking his head to the side in an inquisitive manner. "I didn't expect you to hang on to them for so long. No doubt the rest are in a further state of decline. But, if you're that attached to my gift..." a sparkle of mischief twinkled in his blue eyes, and he casually waved his hand over the rose. To Gavin's utter shock, a shower of golden light erupted from his palm and encompassed the wilted petals in a cloud of energy, swirling about like flames. It only lasted for a moment, then dissipated, leaving Gavin holding a perfectly pristine flower. In fact, it looked more beautiful than ever, healthy and glittering with the vestiges of whatever Ryan had done. "There. As long as the enchantment's in place, that one shouldn't wilt again. You can hold onto it for as long as you like." 

"The enchantment? You mean, like a spell?" Gavin touched one of the rose's rejuvenated leaves, until his own words sank in. Enchantments were magic. Magic was cast by wielders, people who could use it proper. So Ryan was a.......wait, what?! "Bloody hell!" Gavin gasped, gawking at the man. "You--you....Ryan?! You're a bloody wizard!" Of all the things he'd expected to come from this talk, that definitely wasn't one of them!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to you, my fellow readers, I bestow.....cavities! All of the cuteness induced cavities. :D

Still caught up in shock, Gavin stared at the rose in his hand. Not even a minute ago it’d been slowly dying, rot tainting its pretty petals, and now it was flawless! Because of Ryan! Ryan and his apparent magical talents, which he’d never mentioned before. Why hadn’t he mentioned that before?! “You didn’t tell me you could do magic,” Gavin accused. “Weird thing to hide, isn’t it? Most people would appreciate knowing that kind of stuff beforehand!” 

Ryan gave him a puzzled look. “What are you talking about? Of course I told you. It was in the letter I sent!” When Gavin only stared at him blankly, he let out a sigh. “After we first met? I sent you a missive, asking you to consider me as a suitor? It extensively listed all of my marital qualifications, including my talents as a sorcerer. I thought it might make you more amicable towards me, if you knew of my abilities.” 

“....Makes sense.” Sort of. It might resonate more if Gavin could remember what in blazes Ryan was talking about. The memory was faint, overshadowed by all of the good times they had shared. He did recall it though, at least vaguely. “Wait. Letter...you’re talking about the fancy scroll thing, yeah?” The one Geoff had given him? The one that had had a lot of eloquent words, stuff that went all over Gavin’s head? He’d only barely skimmed over it at the time, since he was too pissed to give Ryan and his damn flattery the time of day. Ah. Come to think of it, that explained a lot. “I--I never actually read it,” Gavin admitted with a silly grin, toying with a leaf. “I was right pissed at you, you know? We’d just met Rye! I didn’t want some stuffy royal hounding me day and night!” Oh god, that sounded terribly rude, didn’t it? Hopefully he didn’t hurt Ryan’s feelings. 

Luckily for him, it looked like the king wasn’t that bad off, since he settled for an exasperated chuckle and ruffled Gavin’s hair. “And here I thought you were simply being shy. That should’ve been my first clue. You’re not the type to keep quiet once your curiosity’s been peaked.” Ryan stroked the softer, wispy locks at the nape of his neck, humming thoughtfully. “But you truly didn’t know. That’s...surprising. I can’t imagine Geoffrey keeping it a secret from you. Or at least, not giving you a hint. As you said, my being a sorcerer is a fairly important detail. For some, it’s even a deal breaker.” Ryan’s frown made a spectacular reappearance, grooving his handsome face with age lines. “I never thought you’d one of them, but there are plenty of people who fear magic.” 

“Fear it?” 

“Well, yes. I’ve met their type far too many times to count.” Perhaps he misinterpreted Gavin’s sulky pout, because Ryan hastily tried to appease him. “Not that their fear isn’t understandable! Powers like mine can be very dangerous, if they’re abused. Or if they fall into the wrong hands. I assure you though, I have total rein over my abilities. You’ve nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not worried, you dope,” Gavin huffed. “I just don’t like secrets!” Or surprises. And this definitely counted as a surprise, what with the whole sorcery thing and all. “Were you ever going to tell me about--this?” He flailed his other hand, gesturing to the rose. “What if we got married one day, and you never told me you were some all powerful magic king who could bring the dead back to life! That’s mental! Spouses don’t keep things like that from each other Ryan!”

Ryan hesitated, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. “To be fair, I can’t actually revive the dead. Not in the sense you’re thinking. I can only restore certain organic lifeforms to their previous state of existence.”

Uhuh. Because that totally wasn't reviving the dead. Gavin grumbled to himself, reluctantly leaning into the kiss Ryan pressed against his cheek, his lips breezing in a soothing caress across tanned skin. “You’re a bloody necromancer, you are. Bringing back roses and stuff, trying to be all charming with your creepy hocus pocus.” 

“Trying? I thought I’d succeeded fairly well, all things considered.” Daring to loop his arm around the stubborn prince’s waist, Ryan tugged him close and nuzzled Gavin’s hair, warmth practically enveloping him in an inviting hug. “And I never intentionally kept anything from you. In fact, had you read my letter from the get go, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” He softened his chastisement with another kiss to the top of sandy brown locks, teasing one of their wild curls with his finger. “Though I can’t say I’m sorry for it. The look on your face when you first saw my magic isn’t a sight I’ll easily forget.” 

Flustering beneath Ryan’s attention, Gavin pursed his lips and squirmed. “You’re making fun of me, aren’t you? Hmph. Some great king you are! Maybe I should reconsider taking you back as a suitor then, if all you're going to do is tease me!" 

"Oh, come on. I meant no harm," Ryan murmured, catching him by the arm when Gavin squirmed more forcefully against his chest and threatened to pull away. It startled him, that brand of heat on his flesh. Had Ryan always been this warm? He couldn't remember. For all their time spent courting, Gavin couldn't pinpoint a moment when he and the other royal had been this close before. This...intimate. "Gavin? Are you alright?" Calloused fingertips tilted his face up to the light, and Gavin's lashes fluttered, surprise ripping a breathy mewl from his lips. 

"S-Stop that. You're worrying again." He resisted nosing Ryan's palm like a spoiled cat, although the idea was a tempting one. They'd only just made up! He didn't need to risk everything on a stupid whim. Too bad his brain wouldn't cooperate. "You're really warm," Gavin mumbled, nervously peering at Ryan. "Is that a side effect of your magic? It's nice. Like cozying up by a small, portable fire."

"A portable fire. Can't say I've ever heard that before." Affection positively soaked every syllable, rather than the humor Gavin had been expecting. "To answer your question, it's possible. Every spell has side effects. I personally haven't noticed either way." Ryan laid his palm against the arch of Gavin's neck and stroked his adam's apple, exploring its shape with his thumb pad. "Though if you're questioning the logistics of my sorcery, you must not be afraid of it..."

Silly Ryan. "'Course I'm not. Magic doesn't scare me." Gavin touched the rich fabric of Ryan's kilt, fingering its detailed pleats. He was trying to distract himself, but it wasn't working. His words kept coming, and he couldn't be bothered to stop them now, not when Ryan kept smiling as if he were the sun incarnate. "....You don't scare me Ryan. And that goes for your powers too. I mean, if it's a part of you, then it can't be all bad!" Braving the unknown, Gavin arched up on his toes and pecked the king on his lips. "So. Aside from wooing people with magic flowers, what else can you do? Can you show me?"

Ryan seemed stunned for a split second, caught up in the moment. He recovered quickly though and laughed that deep, toe tingling laugh of his, drawing Gavin into a fierce hug. "You're the only person I'm trying to woo here. But, if it's magic you want, then your wish is my command."


End file.
